


Smith&wesson

by Chicarvil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicarvil/pseuds/Chicarvil
Summary: Cuando Dean Smith y Sam Wesson terminan de cazar al fantasma charlan sobre que va a ser de sus vidas a partir de ahora.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Smith&wesson

Jelou pipol, aprovechando que tengo tiempo voy a ir subiendo aqui todos mis ff, este esta hecho a medias con mi gran amiga: duende nocturno. Ya apenas tenemos tiempo para juntarnos pero esa no es razon para dejar que las buenas cosas caigan en el olvido. espero que les guste ;)

TÍTULO: smith&wesson  
AUTOR: chicarvil y Parker = duendenocturno  
FANDOM: Supernatural of course  
PAREJA: Sam/Dean  
CALIFICACIÓN: Nc18... O más, somos nosotras y no sabemos escribir de otra manera.  
RESUMEN: Cuando Dean Smith y Sam Wesson terminan de cazar al fantasma charlan sobre que va a ser de sus vidas a partir de ahora.  
TEMA: Universo alternativo que no es alternativo. Vosotras me entendéis.  
ESTADO: Completo (Espero)  
ADVERTENCIAS: Hay muchos diálogos del capítulo 4x17 prácticamente calcados... Si no lo has visto tal vez no deberías leer XD  
CANTIDAD DE PALABRAS:  
DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES: Ellos no son nuestros aunque a Parker no le importaría adoptar al pecoso siempre y cuando tenga tendencias incestuosas y chicarvil se cruza de brazos, da en el suelo con el pie y la mira mientras dice: que sepas que le voy a cambiar la cerradura al armario ^^ no, no son nuestros aunque si existiera la más remota posibilidad de meterlos en nuestro armario no la rechazaríamos ;-)

-¡Fue asombroso!- Jadeo Sam nada mas agacharse para comprobar que Dean estaba bien. 

-¿Verdad?-Pregunto el ejecutivo con una sonrisa de niño pequeño. Estaba tirado cuan largo era en el suelo justo después de que el fantasma lo tirara contra la pared a varios metros y parecía un poco dolorido pero todo eso se borro en cuanto Sam le rodeo el brazo para ayudar a levantarlo. 

-¿Verdad?- ratifico Sammy tirando de él hacia arriba. 

Quince minutos más tarde ambos se hallaban en la el despacho de Dean. Sam soplándole a un café hirviendo que el mas mayor había materializado de la maquina que tenía en la mesa del fondo y esperaba mientras el ejecutivo cogía el botiquín y se sentaba a su lado. 

-Tío, tengo que decírtelo, nunca me he divertido tanto.-soltó con una leve sonrisa el rubio mientras le daba una tirita para que se pusiera en la frente. 

-Yo tampoco.-Sam sintió el peso del hombre cuando este se sentó a su lado en el filo de la mesa y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando este continúo diciendo: 

-Fue un montón de ejercicio también, ¿no?- Pura satisfacción en la voz.

Sam trago con dificultad el sorbo del caliente líquido negro mientras sopesaba la idea que llevaba rondándole la mente desde hacía varios días. 

-Deberíamos seguir haciendo esto.-Soltó e inmediatamente se arrepintió por haberlo dicho así de rápido, sin anestesia ni nada. 

-Lo sé.-la respuesta de Dean le hizo dar un vuelco el corazón pero este enseguida volvió a su sitio cuando vio la sonrisa de suficiencia del ejecutivo. 

No hablaba en serio.

-Lo digo en serio.- se apresuro a decir mientras volvía a tomar otro sorbo de café. Hizo una mueca al quemarse la lengua; se le había olvidado soplar. -Debe haber otros fantasmas ahí afuera.-intento racionalizar.-Podríamos ayudar a un montón de gente.-

-Sí, claro. Seríamos como los Ghostfacers.- Sam quiso golpearlo pero la forma en la que Dean torció la cara con el gesto de burla le hizo tener un flashback de uno de sus sueños en los que el Dean cazador hacia eso mismo. 

-No, en serio.- presiono sentándose mejor en la mesa y rozando con su rodilla el muslo del ejecutivo.-Quiero decir... de verdad.

-¿Qué?- la cara de Dean era un autentico poema. -¿Dejar nuestros trabajos y coger la carretera?- pregunto bastante molesto mientras se ponía de pie.

-Exacto.- el técnico sonrió al ver que por fin empezaba a entenderlo.

-¿Cómo viviríamos?- Pero le duro poco ante esa pregunta. -Venga. Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Cómo nos las arreglaríamos? ¿Con tarjetas robadas, eh? ¿Comiendo comida barata empapada en grasas saturadas? ¿Compartiendo una horrible habitación de motel cada noche?

\- Eso son solo detalles.- Sam no podía creerse todo lo que le estaba diciendo. 

\- ¡Los detalles lo son todo!- Reprendió Dean alzando la voz. -No quieres ir a pelear con fantasmas sin seguro médico.-

-Está bien. Ah... confesión.- Sam se levanto dando una palmada suave al aire decidiendo jugar su última carta.

-¿Qué?- parpadeo haciendo una graciosa mueca...

-¿Recuerdas esos sueños de los que te hablé... con los fantasmas?

-Sí.- puro desconcierto tanto en su voz como en su lenguaje corporal

-Yo peleaba con ellos.-susurro como si fuera el secreto de la vida. 

-Vale.-Aunque al parecer a Dean el secreto de la vida le importaba tres pimientos porque no reacción de ninguna forma. 

-Contigo.- ahora sí que había reacción y no estaba muy seguro de si era buena o no-Éramos como...cazadores. Y éramos amigos. Más como hermanos, la verdad. Me refiero a ¿y si eso es quienes realmente somos?

La cara de Dean se contraía por momentos en muecas que Sam no sabía identificar.

\- Quiero decir, nos viste ahí, trabajando juntos. El fantasma confundía los cerebros de la gente. ¿Y si confundió los nuestros?

Sabia que a un hombre tan racional como Dean no podía ganarle con los sueños pero si conseguía que entendiera….

-Eso es de locos.- Aunque no hay mas ciego que el que no quiere ver.

-¿Lo es?-pregunto dando un paso adelante.-Piénsalo por un segundo.- ¿Y si pensamos que esta es nuestra vida... pero no lo es?

-Oye, tío, el fantasma está muerto, y nosotros aún seguimos de pie. Quiero decir, lo siento pero...

-Mira, todo lo que sé es que esto no es quienes se supone que somos.- Sam hablo abriendo los dedos de las manos debido a la impotencia que sentía.

-No. Soy Dean Smith, ¿vale? Director de ventas y marketing. Fui a Standford. Mi padre se llama Bob, mi madre Ellen y mi hermana Jo.

Tenía que hacérselo entender. No pensaba volver a meterse en ese maldito cubículo, no después de haber visto y sentido todo lo que había sentido. 

-Tenemos que hacerlo, Dean. Es nuestro deber. ¿No lo ves? Todo lo que soñé se ha cumplido y he soñado que tu y yo...-

-¿Tú y yo qué? Tú y yo nada, no existe tú y yo y menos por un estúpido sueño... no pensaras cumplir todos tus sueños ¿no? No eres el primer hombre que sueña conmigo y al que tengo que decepcionar.

Lo último lo dice medio risueño y con doble sentido

-Lo siento nene, pero yo sólo le cumplo los sueños a algunas mujeres, ni siquiera a todas. No querrás que te trate como a una chica ¿o es eso? A lo mejor estas buscando otro tipo de ejercicio, pero sería difícil confundirte con una mujer.

Dean sonríe y le cerca con sus brazos.

-Muy difícil.

-Sabes Dean, para ir tan de macho, realmente no parece que te sea tan difícil ¿no me vas a dejar ni terminarme el café?

Dean le mira largamente, desde los pies hasta la cabeza, haciendo una pausa más que significativa en su boca, luego mira la taza de café que Sam interpone entre ambos y sin mediar más palabras se la quita y bebe de un trago su contenido.

-Joder Sam, vas a acabar con diabetes si todo lo que tomas esta igual de azucarado... y gordo, acabaras gordo y diabético 

-No olvides que también se me picara la dentadura, mama. Esto... ¿No te has quemado? Estaba muy caliente.

-Un poco, pero estoy seguro de saber cómo solucionar eso.

Pone una mano a cada lado de su cara, acariciando suavemente las mejillas de Sam con sus pulgares durante un momento que parece eterno, cuando la caricia termina las manos de Dean aprisionan la cara de Sam, los dos se miran fijamente hasta que el rubio posa sus labios sobre los del moreno en una caricia tan delicada que por un momento Sam no está seguro de que sea real. 

Sam esta que no se lo puede creer, cuando hablaba de que había soñado con él no se refería a “ese” tipo de sueños; pero ahora que está rozando labio contra labio no puede evitar sentir como la piel de los brazos se le eriza y la parte de la cara donde Dean tiene posadas sus manos le arde. 

Y no solo las mejillas le arden sino todo el cuerpo. Es una situación extraña. Le pasa como con los sueños. Su cuerpo reacciona ante cualquier movimiento del ejecutivo como si llevaran mucho tiempo juntos sin embargo esta vez es distinto; la piel se le eriza por el contacto que no es desconocido pero sí lo es en ese tipo de intimidad, es algo de lo más raro y excitante; como si no fuera la primera vez que su carne se toca pero si lo fuera de esa forma tan intima. 

Todo es demasiado confuso y Sam solo puede pensar en que los labios de Dean es lo mejor del mundo y que le importa una mierda si se han tocado antes o no. 

Dean intenta separarse de Sam, pero apenas inicia el retroceso nota como las fuertes manos del moreno le sujetan por la cintura impidiendo que se aleje, baja sus propias manos que aun están tocando la cara de Sam y las deja apoyadas en los hombros del más alto.

-Nadie te confundiría con una mujer y a mí no me gustan los hombres, así que suéltame... ya.

Lo ha dicho despacio, tan despacio que si no estuvieran tan cerca no podrían oírse pero en vez de alejarse ha apoyado su frente en la del más alto y amasa suavemente sus hombros.

Sam sonríe divertido ante esa estúpida frase. ¿Soltarlo? Ni de coña. El no estaba hablando de nada sexual, estaba hablando de salvar personas, ha sido Dean el que lo ha empezado y si es demasiado cobarde como para terminarlo tranquilos; Samuel Wesson está aquí para solucionar la situación. 

-No.- susurra rozando frente con frente; puede sentir las largas pestañas de Dean enredarse con las suyas y degustar su aliento; sabe un poco a sangre debido al golpe que el fantasma le propino y no sabe si es por la aventura que ambos han vivido hace escasos minutos o porque pero el simple hecho de pensar en la sangre de Dean hace que los vellos se le pongan de punta y una gran palabra se ilumine con luces de neón en su mente: 

Mío

Con suavidad aprisiona un poco más la estrecha cintura y separa unos centímetros más las piernas aproximándolo a su cuerpo. Sus cuerpos aun están muy separados, sólo lo ha acercado unos pocos centímetros pero siente como la sangre se le licua y el oxigeno le falta y el tiene un gran apego a respirar así que la única manera que encuentra de hacerlo es besar a Dean y es la mejor solución del mundo. Cuando siente los gruesos labios del ejecutivo le tiembla todo el cuerpo, siente como por fin es parte de algo y eso le hace abrir más la boca, solo un poco más haciendo subir el beso de demasiado casto ha apasionado.

No hay nada de lengua, no aun, pero sabe que la habrá y cuando la haya todo a su alrededor dejará de existir. 

A Dean no le gustan los hombres, no le gustan, pero esa caricia le está volviendo loco, esa suavidad imposible le atrae como la miel a las moscas, como el fuego a las mariposas, como nada ni nadie le ha atraído antes, o al menos eso cree, porque tampoco está seguro, a él también le resulta extrañamente familiar, pero no así, así no, de todas formas no puede evitar rendirse y buscar, casi con timidez, apenas un roce, apenas enredar su lengua en la del otro, saboreando lentamente cada rincón cada nueva textura, cada pedazo de piel, porque cuando sus bocas se separan apenas unos milímetros la busca de nuevo y deja vagar sus labios y su lengua por la otra mejilla sintiendo como le raspa la huella de la barba del moreno en los labios, hasta llegar a su cuello y hundirse en ese olor tan conocido y que tanto le descoloca, él conoce ese olor, pero no conoce ese sabor ¿o sí?

¿Importa? 

Sí, siente que importa y mucho, pero no quiere, ni puede parar.

Creyó que se moría cuando sintió la lengua del ejecutivo, tímida, lenta y con precaución. No recuerda que en sus sueños sea así pero nunca ha soñado con esto. Siempre eran ellos dos cazando y… La mente se le nubla cuando siente los dientes morder su cuello; los ojos se le ponen en blanco y la boca se abre en un gemido involuntario que sería de lo más humillante de no ser porque en ese momento Dean le ha enredado una mano en el pelo y le obliga suavemente a ladear la cabeza. 

Lo está tratando como una mujer; suave y delicado puede que no lo haga con mala intención pero lo está haciendo y Sam no es una mujer, por lo tanto no quiere que se le trate como tal. Abre la boca para hablar y decírselo pero solo se le escapa el mismo maullido femenino. Muerde una maldición. Esa boca acaba de quitarle la facultad de hablar así que tendrá que ser un poco más imaginativo.

Aprieta los pies en el suelo y se incorpora un poco, solo lo justo para que Dean deje de morderle el cuello y le mire con una mirada interrogante en esos gigantescos ojos verdes; ojos de gato; ojos salvajes que en este momento tienen el miedo pintado de tal forma que hace que las manos de Sam le agarre con más firmeza y de un seco empujón lo pegue contra su cuerpo. 

El verde brilla con más fuerza cuando sus grandes manos se cierran sobre las dos curvas gemelas que forman el trasero de Dean. Siente como los dedos se hunden en la carne ante la presión y no puede evitar temblar de pura excitación. Quiere decirle que él no hace esto, pero… No puede. Así que vuelve a besarle solo que esta vez el beso ha adquirido una nueva categoría, ya no es apasionado sino que es lujuria en aumento: Más lengua y más jadeos. Pero aun es una lujuria sana; aun es la lujuria que en el momento que salga un No los dos podrán parar. 

¿Parar? ¿Quién quiere parar? Dean no desde luego, Dean ya ha pasado el punto de retorno. Lame cada pedazo de piel que va descubriendo, pasando primero sus labios por ella, para luego humedecerla con la lengua y volver a acariciarla una vez más, jugando, dejando que su respiración erice la piel de su compañero de juegos para después calmarla con sus caricias y volverla a excitar una y otra vez, son caricias delicadas como si temiera dañarle... ¡como si pudiera dañarle! Se le escapa una sonrisa al pensarlo, esta con un hombre y no con cualquier hombre con uno enorme y está siendo mucho más delicado de lo que recuerda haber sido nunca, no sabe porque, pero sabe que es importante, que a él le importa más que nadie, más que nada. 

Cuando las manos del gigante le atraen contra la roca que es su cuerpo sólo puede dejarse hacer, sabe que ha perdido la batalla antes de empezar, porque ahora es él el que quiere más contacto, más roce, más besos y todos ya. Intenta separar las manos del más alto de sus glúteos, pero sólo consigue que este le voltee y mientras sujeta sus manos oprima su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Sólo tendría que dar un paso y estaría lejos de él, sólo un paso, pero en vez de hacerlo se inclina levemente hacia un lado ofreciendo más garganta para que el otro bese, en vez de dar un paso que le aleje se roza contra el otro cuerpo buscando más, buscando un tipo de acercamiento que, está seguro, no ha tenido nunca.

Sam esta resoplando, no en serio, esta resoplando como si fuera un toro; embistiendo contra el cuerpo que tiene delante. Dean restriega su trasero contra su miembro que parece haberse convertido en un alíen; cimbrea dentro de sus pantalones con fuerza deseando algo de atención pero aún es pronto. Así que muerde con fuerza el cuello obligándole a levantar la barbilla para tener acceso al nudo de la corbata y poder aflojársela. Las rodillas de Dean tiemblan y por un momento parece que va a caer, pero lo impide sujetándole con el brazo libre por la cintura. 

-Estoy contigo.- jadea lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y esa simple frase es suficiente para que los dos giman como si estuvieran en el momento cumbre del sexo. Con un poco de mas urgencia tira de la camisa sintiendo el frio metal del cinturón. No le desabrocha los botones solo mete su mano por dentro de la camisa y siente como los abdominales se contraen bajo su tacto. –Estoy contigo, Dean. Contigo.- vuelve a jadear tirando la corbata al suelo y quitándole los dos botones de esa pija camisa de listas azules. 

Notar esas enormes manos recorrer su piel le excita más de lo que sería sano reconocer... Le está manejando como si fuera un muñeco y el nunca se ha dejado llevar, en parte el cambio es un descanso y desde luego es abrumador, pero ya casi a perdido la camisa y Sam aun está completamente vestido... No es justo... No, no lo es y le toca a él, a Dean Smith, restablecer el orden correcto de las cosas, así que, ahora sí, da un paso al frente separando sus cuerpos, o al menos intentándolo porque no parece que Sam esté dispuesto a colaborar, por cada paso que da el moreno da otro y muerde otro poco su cuello o aprieta otro poco su cuerpo consiguiendo que lo que parecía fácil, alejarse de él, se convierta en una tarea de titanes, cuando por fin lo consigue le duele cada parte de su cuerpo que ha perdido el contacto, pero es por poco tiempo, sólo el justo de darse la vuelta y tirar urgentemente del uniforme del más alto, esa camiseta corporativa que le unifica con el resto de los trabajadores, que le cosifica, que le intenta convertir en uno más y no es uno más, Dean lo sabe, no lo sabe, pero lo sabe. 

Apenas tiene que esforzarse en quitar la prenda porque Sam se la termina de arrancar dejando todo su torso al descubierto y Dean siente que podría quedarse a vivir en ese pecho, en el espacio entre un hombro y el otro cabe una vida entera, cabe su vida entera, se apresura a besar la piel recién descubierta a bajar por la línea de su clavícula y lamer el espacio que la separa de la pequeña nube de carne que desea despertar lamiendo, rozando, tocando cada parte hasta erizar sus pezones y meterse uno en la boca mientras acaricia el otro.

Nunca le han hecho eso. Nunca le han chupado los pezones, siempre pensó que era una parte inservible de su cuerpo pero ahora con la boca de Dean justo encima, con su lengua enroscándose y los dientes mordiendo mientras el otro pezón se ve torturado por el índice y el pulgar… Ahora… se da cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Sam jadea como nunca y sin importarle parecer femenino cierra ambas manos sobre la cabeza de su amante que ahora pone rumbo al otro pezón cambiando así las posiciones. Se retuerce y por un momento cree que va a perder el equilibrio pero no sabe cómo han vuelto a la gran mesa del despacho y termina sentado, o más bien medio tirado, sobre ella. Los artículos del escritorio hacen un estrepitoso ruido al caer pero Dean ni lo nota, está más preocupado chupándolo. Por un lado quiere dejarse caer sobre la madera y dejarse hacer pero por otro no. Por otro quiere dominarlo y hacerlo ronronear. Reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que le queda, se incorpora un poco. Solo lo justo para volver a besarle en los labios, un beso largo con profundas pasadas de lengua mientras desliza las manos por el cuerpo de Dean; tirando al suelo la camisa medio abierta y abriendo el cinturón pero sin llegar a quitárselo. Sam está impaciente; se siente duro y excitado pero no sabe si Dean lo está; así que con una mano temblorosa decide probar suerte; se olvida del cinturón y con los largos dedos al principio y después con su gran palma lo toca. 

El corazón le da un vuelco. 

Dean también esta duro. 

Antes de que le dé tiempo ni a saber si le gusta que le toque Dean se revuelve y agarra la mano de Sam torciendo su muñeca y obligándole a separarla porque NINGUN TÍO LE TOCA LA POLLA A DEAN SMITH

Actúa por puro reflejo, le gira y le estampa la cara contra la dura madera de su despacho. El cuerpo le vibra de reconocimiento ante lo que acaba de hacer, como si él y Sam se hubieran peleado muchas veces; aunque esto no es una pelea. Sam gime de dolor, pero no dice nada.

-¿Quieres esto?-pregunta mordiéndole la oreja mientras roza la polla contra su culo haciendo que Sammy estire el cuerpo y ronronee como un inmenso gatito.

La verdad es que aunque parezca una pregunta no espera respuesta, sólo quiere seguir peleando, jugando, sobando, sólo quiere lo que lleva diciendo que no quiere desde que han empezado esta “pelea” quiere hacerle el amor, quiere follarle, quiere sexo con un hombre y no con cualquier hombre, lo quiere con este que huele a sexo, a ternura, a casa, a familia, a seguridad... 

Deja vagar sus manos por la cinturilla del pantalón de Sam hasta encontrar y quitar el cinturón, después desabrocha el botón, baja la cremallera y cuela su mano por dentro del calzoncillo del más alto y ahora es él el que acaricia la polla de su compañero, primero casi con miedo, casi como si el otro fuera a reaccionar como él, pero Sam no le aparta, al contrario se frota contra él con verdaderas ganas, demostrándole cuanto le gusta, follándole la mano. 

Algo dentro de Dean se rompe al notar las ganas de Sam y saber que le desea, que tiene tantas ganas o más que él. Tira con fuerza de sus pantalones y de la ropa interior al mismo tiempo hasta dejarlos por debajo de sus rodillas y antes de pararse a pensarlo se ensaliva dos dedos y acaricia con ellos la oscura entrada del más alto, roza, tienta y poco a poco los introduce sin dejar de masturbarle y dilatarle al mismo tiempo, mordiendo su cuello y sus hombros, lamiendo su columna y bajando más y más por esa espalda que le está volviendo loco.

Los dedos de Dean dentro de su cuerpo son extraños. No es que pensara que fuera a reconocerlos de la misma forma que reconoció todas sus expresiones en la caza pero creyó que sentiría algo de reconocimiento. De todas formas es casi mejor porque el simple hecho de sentir los dedos dentro le hace contonearse como nunca lo ha hecho. Le duele. Sip, pero es un dolor que le encanta. Dean hace tijeras dentro de su cuerpo y él siente como se le doblan las rodillas y sus cien kilos caen sobre la mesa con fuerza quiere ponerse a maullar y suplicar pero no piensa hacerlo. No va a dar su brazo a torcer porque… Se le olvida todo lo que estaba pensando porque en ese justo momento siente unas increíbles necesidades de matarlo porque… ¿No pensaría dejarlo ahora, verdad? Pero a diferencia de lo que cree Dean no se aparta sino que pone sus manos sobre sus glúteos y los separa como si fueran las piernas de una mujer. Está a punto de preguntar qué va a hacer cuando siente la húmeda lengua lubricarlo y eso SÍ que hace que se ponga a suplicar y gimotear como una mujer.

La lengua de Dean se introduce unos milímetros dentro de él arrancándole aullidos de placer y obscenidades que no se creía capaz de decir ni en un millón de años. A la lengua se le unen dos dedos y es cuando Samuel Wesson deja de ser Samuel para convertirse en alguien que solo puede concentrarse en esa lengua que lo está volviendo loco. Y así se lo hace saber, le dice todo lo que se le pasa por la cabeza, le habla de esa lengua dentro de su culo; le suplica que meta otro dedo y que no deje de tocarle la polla. Dios nunca ha sido tan obsceno pero es que con Dean… No puede evitar no serlo. 

Sam le pide más y dárselo es lo más natural, algo que siente como norma de su vida, si Sam lo quiere él se lo da. Se separa lo justo para poder entrar en él y es lo más natural, lo más agradable que ha tenido, sabe que nunca han hecho esto, pero no sabe porque, porque está claro que están hechos para estar juntos, para estar uno en el otro, se mueve al ritmo de los jadeos de placer de su amante, adaptándose a la cadencia que le marca, aumentando el ritmo sólo lo justo, no quiere que acabe, quiere quedarse a vivir dentro de él, quiere sentirse así de bien para siempre, pero Sam pide más y le obliga a aumentar el ritmo hasta que siente los espasmos de placer del orgasmo de su compañero y como se corre en su mano y se deja ir, se deja llevar por su propio placer, apenas unas cuantas embestidas más y esta jadeando sobre la nuca de Sam, intentando recuperarse de un orgasmo demoledor.

Pasan lo que podrían ser años o siglos pero que según el reloj solo son siete minutos cuando por fin Dean puede incorporarse y sentarse sobre el filo de la mesa mientras se arregla la ropa. No lo puede creer. Al final lo han hecho, se han acostado ¿no era él el que dijo hace apenas unos momentos que sólo lo hacía con mujeres? Axioma incorrecto a partir de ahora. 

Mira al moreno y le ve conteniéndose las ganas de preguntarle algo, así que alza una ceja invitándole a decir lo que quiera.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con ellos? ¿Con cualquiera de ellos?

-¿Con quién? ¿Qué quieres decir?- La pregunta le deja descolocado, no entiende a que viene, ni realmente a que se refiere.

-Con tu padre, Bob, tu madre, Ellen o tu hermana Jo... porque sólo me mudé aquí porque rompí con mi prometida, Madison. Pero he llamado a su número y me sale un maldito hospital de animales.

-Vale, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Intentas decir que... mi familia no es real? ¿Que nos han inyectado recuerdos falsos? ¡Venga ya!

Dean contesta exasperado, levantando la voz a medida que habla y el moreno se acobarda un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para callarse.

-Todo lo que sé es que tengo esa sensación en el estómago. Y sé... Sé que, en el fondo... Tú tienes la misma sensación. Se supone que somos algo más. Tú no eres sólo un capullo de empresa. Ése no eres tú. Te conozco.

\- ¿Me conoces? No me conoces, amigo. Deberías irte.

Sam se aparta de Dean como si quemara, le mira otra vez intentando convencerle y convencerse a sí mismo de que puede hacerlo, pero la dura mirada del ejecutivo le desarma y sabe que en ese momento no tiene ninguna posibilidad así que recoge su ropa y apenas se la coloca por encima sale de la oficina sin mirar atrás.

Horas más tarde el Sr. Adler entra en la oficina de Dean Smith y después de ofrecerle una generosa gratificación y un futuro prometedor en la empresa, Dean le dice que no, que dimite, que eso no es lo que quiere hacer con su vida, que hay otro trabajo que tiene que hacer y es importante para él, que no es quien se supone que tiene que ser...

-Dean, Dean, Dean. Por fin.- El supuesto directivo sonríe y roza la frente de Dean, haciendo que recupere la memoria en ese instante.

-¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Por qué llevo una corbata? Dios mío, estoy hambriento.

-Bienvenido de vuelta.

-Espera. ¿Me...? ¿Me acabas de tocar...? Eres un ángel, ¿no?

-Soy Zacarías.

-Oh, genial. Eso es lo que necesitaba, otro más de vosotros.

-No soy "otro más", Dean. Soy el superior de Castiel. Créeme, no tenía ningún interés en aparecer aquí abajo... y entrar en una de estas cosas apestosas. Pero después de la desafortunada situación con Uriel... Creí necesario hacer una visita... y poner las cosas en orden.

-No soy una de tus marionetas.

-Empezando por tu actitud.

-Oh, ¿Y qué? ¿Esto... esto era, una especie de lección? ¿Es lo que me estás diciendo? Muy creativo.

\- Deberías ver mi découpage.

-Asqueroso. No, gracias. ¿Y entonces? ¿Ha sido todo una alucinación? ¿Es eso?

-Para nada. Es un sitio real, una aparición real. Sólo poniéndote en medio sin el beneficio de los recuerdos. ¿Sólo para darle un giro a las cosas?

-¿Os divertís mirándonos correr... como imbéciles en traje de pingüino?

-Para demostrarte que el camino que sigues lo llevas en tu sangre. Eres un cazador. No porque tu padre te hizo. No porque Dios te sacó del Infierno. Sino porque eso es lo que eres. Y te encanta. Encontrarás siempre tu camino aún en la oscuridad, y serás desgraciado sin él. Dean, seamos realistas... Eres buen en esto. Lo conseguirás. Lo detendrás.

-¿Detener qué? ¿El Apocalipsis? ¿A Lucifer? ¿Qué? ¡Se más específico, tío!

-Harás todo lo que estés destinado a hacer. Todo. Pero lo sé, lo sé. No eres lo bastante fuerte. Estás asustado. Tienes un trauma con papá. No puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad?

-Ángel o no, te apuñalaré en la cara.

-Todo lo que digo... es que depende de cómo lo mires. La mayoría de la gente vive y muere sin remover nada más... que la suciedad que se quita para enterrarles. Vas a cambiar las cosas... Salvar gente. Tal vez, incluso el mundo. Mientras tanto, conduces un coche clásico y fornicas con mujeres. Eso no es una maldición, es un don. Así que, por el amor de Dios, Dean, deja de gimotear. Mira a tu alrededor. Hay un montón de destinos peores que el tuyo. Así que, ¿estás conmigo? ¿Quieres prepararte otro café cortado? ¿O estás preparado para levantarte... y ser quien realmente eres?

Tenía una buena respuesta para eso. Una de esas en las que el otro se queda callado pero el maldito emplumado desapareció tal y como Castiel lo tenía acostumbrado. 

Maldito hijo de puta. 

Dean mastico el aire y pateo la papelera con fuerza haciendo que revotara contra la pared de enfrente. 

Estaba empezando a hartarse de tanta tontería con los de “ahí arriba”. Iba a sacar su móvil para llamar a Sam cuando lo ocurrido anoche le golpeo con fuerza. 

Dios... Sam… Sam y él… Sammy… Él le hizo a Sammy… Cristo… ¿Qué le había hecho a su hermano?

Dean se llevo las manos al rostro en un intento de no ver las centenares de imágenes que se agolpaban en su mente. Sam gimiendo bajo sus manos que lo desnudaban; el tocándolo de una forma que un hermano no debe de tocar a otro JAMAS. Sodomizándolo. Cristo… Sodomizo a su hermano. Contra la misma mesa en la que ahora se apoyaba para no caer al suelo. 

El café que tomo hacia treinta minutos se le revuelve en el estomago y a punto está de vomitarlo; consigue aguantarlo a duras penas mientras el rostro de su hermano; sumido en la penumbra lo mira con expresión excitada. 

Debería odiarle. 

TENIA que odiarle. 

Él se odiaba. Disfrutar del sexo con su propio hermano. Zack dijo que no importaba en que circunstancias se encontrara que siempre encontraría el camino y que por eso le había borrado sus recuerdos para que lo descubriera; pero él además de matar al fantasma de turno se había aprovechado de su hermano. ¿Qué tipo de héroe era? ¿Cómo podía tener en sus manos de pervertido el destino del mundo?

Miro alrededor completamente desconcertado ¿qué podía hacer? Lo mejor era marcharse, poner todo el espacio posible entre su hermano y él... No sabía ni que llevarse, nada de lo que había en aquel despacho era suyo en realidad, nada de lo que había vivido en los últimos días... Si pudiera los borraría de un plumazo, quiso sonreír por la ironía de pensar en plumas en esas circunstancias, si no fuera por los alados él no estaría en esa situación ¡malditos ángeles!  
Finalmente coge su maletín, más por disimular que por otra cosa y sale sin mirar atrás, dispuesto a dejar a un lado la que podía haber sido su vida y en realidad sólo ha destrozado la que de verdad tenía.

Avanza a paso rápido hasta el ascensor, cuando está llegando las puertas se abren y dentro esta precisamente la persona de la que pretendía huir.

-Sam- le duele hasta decir su nombre.

-Dean ¿pensabas ir a algún sitio? ¿Solo?

Cuando Sam le contesta no hay ni acusación ni culpabilidad en su mirada, por un momento Dean piensa que a lo mejor su hermano aun no ha recuperado la memoria, pero algo le dice que no tendrá tanta suerte, da un paso atrás sin decidirse a entrar, en parte para dar tiempo a que se cierren las puertas del ascensor y tratar de escapar por las escaleras y en parte sólo para darse un poco más de tiempo, pero justo cuando las puertas empiezan a cerrarse Sam lo agarra de la corbata y lo mete de un tirón en el ascensor.

Dean se revuelve para soltarse del agarre de Sam maldiciendo la corbata, el traje y todo lo que representa, pero su hermano simplemente pulsa el botón de parada del ascensor.

-Ibas a huir.- gruñe encarándolo y Dean no puede más que maldecir por ser tan transparente.  
-No… Que va.- Miente como un bellaco. Él lo sabe y Sam también que parece multiplicar su estatura ante la evidencia.-Iba a poner tierra de por medio. Es distinto.- rectifica con suficiencia. 

Sam masculla y muge algo que no entiendo mientras se lleva las manos al cabello dándole la espalda. Dean no sabe qué hacer quiere salir de allí y quedarse; quiere hablarlo pero prefiere cortarse la lengua antes que decir en voz alta que se follo a su hermano; quiere que Sam lo mire y que le diga lo que piensa de él pero no quiere escuchar las afiladas palabras que de seguro le harán daño. 

Entonces como si su hermano pequeño pudiera leerle la mente (que a lo mejor puede) se vuelve, traga aire y con un tono de voz pausado suelta: 

-Me gusto.-declara encogiéndose de hombros y Dean podría entender centenares de reacciones pero esa desde luego no es una de ellas.

-¿Cómo?-parpadea incrédulo, está seguro de que ha tenido que oír mal. 

-Digo que me gusto, Dean. Estaba en mi cubículo, recogiendo mis cosas mientras recreaba una y otra vez todo lo que paso cuando todos mis recuerdos volvieron. No voy a decirte que no me horrorice cuando comprendí el porque tú y yo nunca nos habíamos tocado como lo hicimos anoche porque sería mentirte; además, estoy seguro de que tu reaccionaste igual.-Se calla durante un segundo como esperando que le diera la razón pero Dean esta aun demasiado alucinado como para poder decir nada. Así que continua.- Hermanos… Eso es lo que somos. Debería de estar pensando en toda esa mierda del incesto y que me deje dar por culo por otro hombre; que toda la mierda el Ojos Amarillos de verdad me está afectando pero… No puedo… No puedo pensar en nada que no sea en volver a repetirlo.

Vuelve a quedarse sin aire; ¿De verdad le esta insinuando? … No puede ser, Sammy debe de borracho o algo por el estilo. Debe de ser eso, que el jodido Sam Wesson se tomo cuatro tequilas con el café porque desde luego no puede estar insinuándole que no solo no está enfadado y que quiere seguir cazando con el sino que esta insinuando… esta…

-¿Qué?-Eso es lo que siempre le ha fastidiado a Dean de si mismo. Todo un experto en detectar presencia demoniaca a simple vista pero un negado en el terreno sentimental.

Sam vuelve a multiplicar su tamaño al acercarse a él de un solo paso y acorralarlo contra la pared haciendo que tenga que mirar hacia arriba. Traga con dificultad y la corbata le molesta al hacerlo; vuelve a maldecirla mientras no se pierde ni un solo detalle de lo que hace su hermano que en ese justo instante resopla con fuerza como si estuviera quitándose un peso de los hombros, le agarra de las mejillas exactamente igual que Dean Smith lo hizo esa noche y con la voz oscurecida responde:

-Lo quiero todo. No solo la caza sino también a ti. Te dije que estaba contigo, Dean. Déjame de verdad estar contigo.- 

¿Qué se supone que tiene que decirle? ¿Debe negarse? Nunca ha podido negarle nada a Sammy y como ya sabe antes de abrir la boca esto tampoco se lo puede negar. Así que solo lo mira con los ojos como platos y espera a que haga el próximo movimiento pero el muy maldito no se mueve; quiere que sea él el que de el último paso. El corazón le martillea con fuerza tanta que va a dejarle sordo; las manos de Sam son como una central nuclear le dan tanta calor que esta sudando debajo del traje; joder con el puto crio.

-¿Qué me dices, Dean Winchester? ¿Quieres cruzar conmigo la carretera en un coche de más de cincuenta años mientras cazamos monstruos y salvamos gente?- El corazón del cazador se para durante unos veinte segundos, lo sabe porque los ha cronometrado y le resulta de lo más raro no haber caído muerto en el sitio. La pregunta que Sam le ha hecho es lo más parecido a una declaración que va a tener nunca tanto por parte del universitario como por su parte. Es todo lo que ha querido. A Sam; la carretera y a muchos bichos para cazar y curiosamente eso de estar juntos es una idea de lo más atractiva. Está a punto de responder cuando el niño genio agrega:- Ya sabes, el negocio familiar.- Y lo hace con una sonrisa de medio lado con la que podría llevarse de calle a todas las camareras del mundo pero que solo le dedica a él. 

¿Cómo va a ser tan estúpido de negarse?

Como es normal en el mayor de los Winchester no le habla, sino que actúa. No le dice palabras tales como: Si, quiero cazar contigo; dormir contigo y hacer lo que tú quieras pero que sea contigo. Eso es demasiado cursi y como ya sabe se cortaría su pequeño Dean antes que decir semejantes gilipolleces. Lo que hace es que aprovecha la cercanía de ese gigante y le enreda la mano en ese gato que tiene y que él llama pelo, tira de él con fuerza hacia abajo y si Sam se sorprende no lo parece porque lo único que hace es sonreír como un idiota sentimental. Le besa con fuerza. No como lo hizo Dean Smith, sino como lo hace Dean Winchester; con mucha lengua y utilizando esos labios gruesos que la genética o Dios (como diría Sam) le ha dado. Le besa mientras se deja aplastar contra la pared y siente las manos de su hermano por todo el cuerpo. Sammy tampoco besa igual que el técnico Sam Wesson sino que besa mucho mejor, con un toque sucio e inocente que le hace estremecer y si no fuera porque en ese momento el ascensor empieza a moverse de seguro que habrían terminado tirados en la moqueta haciendo vete a saber qué cosas que un hermano no debe hacer a otro pero que él se muere por hacer. 

No llegan a separase mientras se arreglan la ropa, parecen estar pegados por la boca en suaves besos. A Dean le tiemblan las rodillas al oír como ambas lenguas chocan la una con la otra de forma leve mientras se mete la camisa por dentro de los pantalones y ve con el rabillo del ojo como Sam se acomoda la erección en los pantalones. Casi no puede esperar a volver a sentir esa dureza contra su mano. 

Se separan justo cuando el timbre que anuncia el piso suena, se encuentran con media docena de personas que les preguntan qué ha pasado y Dean tiene que morderse la lengua para no decir que no ha pasado nada, que solo ha encontrado su alma gemela y todas esas ñoñerías de las películas de ficción. Evidentemente no dice nada de eso solo sale con su mejor sonrisa de superioridad mientras le dice al tipo que parece más asustado de todos que ese ascensor parece poseído. Sam le da una sonora colleja por lo cruel que ha sido con el pobre hombre que enseguida ha desistido de subir por el aparato y se dirige a las escaleras. Le pica la nuca pero ni lo nota. Esta demasiado ocupado en buscar a su nena para salir dirección al motel más cercano y comprobar que es lo que Sam entiende por estar juntos 

FIN


End file.
